For several years there have been sold to the public hair curling devices which involve a plurality of spools that are heated, portions of hair are wrapped around each spool, with or without treatment lotions being applied thereto, and the spool and hair are held in place until the curling is completed. The devices of the past have suffered from one or more of several deficiencies which have caused problems of various sorts in the use of these devices. In some instances a U-shaped clip, or the like, has been employed to encircle the spool after the hair has been rolled onto the spool, and because this clip has been made of metal it transmits heat so readily to the scalp of the user that a burning sensation has resulted. Furthermore such clips have been so designed that they fail to remain in place for the necessary period of time while the user goes about her normal daily routine involving many movements of the head which tends to loosen the roller and its attachment clip. In other instances the clips or holders that are applied to the spool to keep the hair in place have covered so much of the hair that the subsequent application of lotions has resulted in not all of the hair being reached by the treating lotion.
In my co-pending application Ser. No. 504,446, filed on or about June 15, 1983 entitled "Hair Curling Spool Holder" which is a continuation of Ser. No. 352,851 filed Feb. 26, 1982 entitled "Hair Curling Spool Holder" there is disclosed an improved spool holder comprising two half sections with finger grips and spring means adapted to allow the two halfs to be opened by pressing the finger grips together and when released close around the hair rolled onto the spool with interlocking prongs that hold the two halves together so as to maintain the hair on the roller without danger of becoming loose. Furthermore the device of my previous invention provides adequate access to permit hair treating lotions to be applied to all the hair wrapped on the roller and at the same time to prevent the transfer of any undue amount of heat from the roller to the scalp of the user.
The present invention provides an improvement over my previous invention described above in that it includes a more positive interlocking action to maintain the holder in place on the roller and to prevent it from becoming loosened by the normal activities of the person wearing the roller and holder. Furthermore the present invention is a more simplified design in that each of the two halves of the holder are identical. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved hair curling clip or holder adapted to be used with a heated spool of the prior art. It is another object of this invention to provide an improved hair curling spool holder that does not permit slippage of the spool and of the hair on the spool once it has been arranged. It is still another object of this invention to provide an improved hair curling spool holder that eliminates damage to the hair and burning of the scalp. Still other objects of this invention will be apparent from the more detailed description which follows.